Walstonburg, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1024485 |website = |footnotes = }} Walstonburg is a town in Greene County, North Carolina, United States. The population was 219 at the 2010 census, and estimated to be 233 in 2006.Walstonburg, North Carolina (NC) Detailed Profile - relocation, real estate, travel, jobs, hospitals, schools, crime, news, sex offenders Its map location is due north of Snow Hill on NC Highway 91. The town is part of the Greenville Metropolitan Area. History The Titus W. Carr House and Speight-Bynum House are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography Walstonburg is located at (35.595187, -77.697724). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 224 people, 91 households, and 66 families residing in the town. The population density was 546.5 people per square mile (210.9/km²). There were 101 housing units at an average density of 246.4 per square mile (95.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 81.25% White, 15.62% African American, 2.23% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.23% of the population. There were 91 households out of which 27.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.4% were married couples living together, 7.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.4% were non-families. 25.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.90. In the town the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 34.8% from 25 to 44, 23.2% from 45 to 64, and 12.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 109.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $36,875, and the median income for a family was $41,750. Males had a median income of $24,063 versus $22,250 for females. The per capita income for the town was $19,571. About 11.1% of families and 13.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.0% of those under the age of eighteen and 6.9% of those sixty five or over. Education The town is served by the Greene County Public School system with five schools located in nearby Snow Hill. Transportation The closest airport to Walstonburg is Pitt-Greenville Airport with service to Charlotte Douglas International Airport, although most residents use Raleigh-Durham International Airport for domestic and international travel. Highways that run through the area include NC 121 and NC 91. The closest interstate is I-95, located 20 miles to the west in Wilson. Notable people from Walstonburg * Theodore Blue Edwards - former professional basketball player who competed in the National Basketball Association"Theodore ‘Blue’ Edwards leaves a constant reminder" The East Carolinian. Retrieved 2014-5-20. References External links * Non Profit Economic Development Group Serving Greene County, NC Category:Towns in Greene County, North Carolina Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:Greenville, North Carolina metropolitan area